


If Every Time We Touch You Get This Kinda Rush

by snowdaycth



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Consent, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Wow I am literally shit at tagging, basically calum accidentally touches ashton's dick at a bar and they fuck idk???, sexy sex in a public bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdaycth/pseuds/snowdaycth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton chuckles. "I always thought the 'meet up at the bar and fuck in the bathroom' thing was a myth."</p><p>"I guess not," Calum giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Title from Kiss You by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Every Time We Touch You Get This Kinda Rush

**Author's Note:**

> So I deleted my first smut about the daddy kink and the dildo shit who cares whatever
> 
> sorrY FOR THE SHIT ENDING

Ashton enters the stuffy, worn out bar a few minutes north of his hotel in Queensland. He's been there for a week, looking after his rude old grandmother and just praying she dies of the pneumonia she's developed. He deserves to get wasted after putting up with her conservative views for 7 straight days.

Calum is at the bar about 20 minutes east of his house. It just so happens that it's the same bar Ashton has just entered. As soon as he hears the bell above the door ring, he knows that that guy is hot.

Obviously, this doesn't take a detective to see. Ashton is quite a handsome young man.

Anyway, just Calum's luck, Ashton, also known in Calum's mind as handsome stranger, takes a seat right next to him at the bar. He orders a margarita and sighs, having nothing better to do than twiddle his thumbs. Calum takes this as his cue to walk up to Handsome Stranger and introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Calum," Calum announces.

Ashton barely looks up. "Ashton," he grumbles.

"Why so glum?" Calum asks lightheartedly. Ashton grits his teeth in response.

Calum places his hand on Ashton's knee, trying to get him to look him in the eye. Reluctantly, Ashton's gaze shifts to the raven-haired boy's eyes. Calum grins.

"Listen, Ashton, it'll be fine. We'll get a few drinks on me, and then we can head out and do something, it'll be fun, I promise."

Ashton contemplates for a moment before nodding. Calum smiles again, but he's looking for signs that he should move his hand, though none seem to appear.

Calum calls behind the counter for a couple beers, and within seconds, they're being slid across the bar. Ashton thanks the bartender and then launches into conversation with Calum as the two sip their beers.

An hour and a few drinks later, Calum is feeling a little tipsy. He's not to the point where anyone would consider him "wasted", he's barely even drunk. He can talk and think just fine, thank you very much. Beside him, Ashton is doing absolutely fine. He's been telling Calum bad jokes between shots, and Calum is giggling, not because of the alcohol but because he likes the fucking jokes, is that so wrong? Calum's hand has been on Ashton's knee the whole time, and whether it's the vodka or a sudden burst of confidence, no one knows, Calum moves his hand slowly up Ashton's leg until it's on his thigh. Ashton takes a shaky breath. Calum's eyes fill with worry, and he asks, "Is this okay?" Ashton nods, relaxes again. Calum smiles. He turns himself so he's facing Ashton's side until Ashton does the same and they're staring into each other's eyes. For a few moments, the world freezes around them, until Calum turns around to order another round of shots. As he turns, his hand raises itself from Calum's thigh to his crotch. Ashton gasps. Calum whips back around, trying to organize what just happened in his head like a puzzle, and after a few seconds he realizes he just touched Ashton's dick. Both boys stare at each other, Calum wondering if Ashton's gonna do anything, and Ashton wondering if Calum did it on purpose. Calum leaves his hand on Ashton's dick, but it isn't because he means to, it's because  _he can't move, even if he wanted to._

Ashton's mind is screaming, he wants Calum,  _needs_ him, and he will  _get him_ if he wants to, which he does.

"Can I kiss you?" Ashton damn near begs. Calum nods, his neck nearly hurting from the force of whic he's nodding.

Ashton's lips attach to Calum's immeaditely, and Ashton is soon pulling away. He points to a bathroom at the end of the bar, to which Calum nods eagerly.

Ashton grabs Calum's wrist and pulls him to the washroom. 

Within seconds, the two are pressed against each other in the handicapped stall of the bathroom. Ashton begins kissing nimbly down Calum's neck. Ashton tugs Calum's shirt off and begins leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. It's amazing how Calum falls under Ashton's spell. Ashton has entire control under the younger boy. Ashton could bend him over his knee and smack his ass with a belt and Calum would undoubtedly thank him. When Ashton's kisses reach Calum's button to his jeans, Ashton looks up through his eyelashes, silently asking for permission. Calum nods furiously and pushes his hips forward. Ashton chuckles, unbuttons Calum's pants. He undoes Calum's zipper and pulls his boxers down in two smooth, swift movements. Calum's hard cock springs up and brushes against his stomach, then falls back a little. Ashton gasps. Like, he wasn't expecting Calum to be  _small_ , but he also wasn't exactly ready to have 8 inches of solid dick in his face. He figured he would start with a blowjob like a nice guy, but he just isn't sure how it's gonna work considering he doubts he could take that in any scenario.

Above him, Calum huffs impatiently, and Ashton laughs a bit nervously. "Patience."

Calum rolls his eyes and is about to make some bitchy, smartass comment about how he's not waiting for patience to fuck him senseless when Ashton fits as much as he can of Calum into his mouth. Calum's eyes squeeze shut and he lets out as quiet a moan as he can manage. Ashton swirls his tongue around the head of Calum's cock. Calum can't help but let a moan slip his mouth at the feeling of Ashton's mouth.

When Calum moans, Ashton slaps his hand on the back of Calum's thigh. The stinging slap leaves behind a handprint and a needy Calum who just wants more. Calum's breath hitches, but he manages to keep himself under control other than that. Ashton flicks his tongue over Calum's slit and Calum has to bite down on his own shoulder to keep from moaning out loud.

Ashton pulls his mouth off Calum suddenly, Calum quietly whines. Ashton chuckles at how impatient Calum is. He sucks on two fingers and giggles, because Calum's face is scrunching up in impatience. Suddenly Ashton slips a finger in Calum's ass with literally no warning. Calum moans loudly, he really didn't mean to, he really didn't. Ashton slaps Calum's ass with his spare hand. Calum bites his lip until blood is drawn to its surface. He manages to contain himself until Ashton slips in his second finger. Calum shoves his hips back automatically. Ashton smirks. "Wow, already?" he murmurs quietly. "Fucking desperate." Calum whimpers. Ashton pulls his finger out abrubtly, and Calum lets a whine escape his swollen lips. Ashton stands up and positions himself behind Calum. "Ready, baby?" Ashton mutters into the younger boy's ear. Calum swallows audibly and nods. That's all the encouragement Ashton needs. He lines himself up with Calum's entrance and slowly enters him. He treats Calum as though he's fragile. Calum moans, not bothering to keep quiet anymore. "Ash,  _do something_ ," Calum begs.

Ashton complies, picking up his pace gradually. After a few moments, Ashton hits something inside Calum that makes the younger boy moan even louder than he was before. Ashton keeps hitting that one spot inside Calum, over and over with each snap of his hips.

Calum is quickly losing control. His hair is messy, his eyes watery, moans falling out of his mouth. He's quickly reaching the edge, his dick leaking precum. 

"A-Ashton, I-I'm gonna..." he tries to warn the boy behind him. Ashton knows what he's trying to say and thrusts harder and faster. 

After a few seconds, Calum is cumming all over the bathroom walls. He quickly goes weak with euphoria. 

Ashton thrusts into Calum's hole a few more times until he shoots his load into Calum's ass. Both boys are tired now. Ashton leans them against the tile wall. He pulls out slowly, and Calum whines at the emptiness. 

"So," Ashton whispers in Calum's ear. "Let's get cleaned up." Ashton pulls some toilet paper off the roll and carefully wipes Calum's chest. Calum pulls his pants and underwear, and Ashton does the same. 

Ashton chuckles. "I always thought the 'meet up at the bar and fuck in the bathroom' thing was a myth." 

"I guess not," Calum giggles.


End file.
